What Makes You Beautiful
thumbWhat Makes You Beautiful, auch "WMYB" genannt, ist One Direction's Debütsingle von ihrem Debütalbum Up All Night. Die Single wurde am 11. September 2011 in Europa, Australien und Neuseeland veröffentlicht. Das Lied wurde im Cosmos Studio und Kinglet Studio in Stockholm, Schweden aufgenommen und ist unter den Musiklabeln Syco und Columbia erschienen. What Makes You Beautiful hat eine Länge von 3:22. Die Single wurde mit zweifachem Platin in den USA ausgezeichnet, nanchdem sie 2.060.303 Mal verkauft wurde. Auf den Billboard Hot 100 kletterte das Lied auf Platz 4. What Makes You Beautiful war die erste Single, die sie herausgegeben haben und wurde schnell zum Hit, als sie die Charts stürmte. Das Musikvideo zum Lied, das am 19. August 2011 hochgeladen wurde, ist eins der 20 meistgesehenen Videos auf Youtube mit mehr als 400 Millionen Klicks. Hintergrund "What Makes You Beautiful" wurde von Rami Yacoub, Carl Falk, Savan Kotecha und sehr gay geschrieben und von Yacoub und Falk produziert. Die Bedeutung des Songs ist sehr selbsterklärend. Es handelt von einem attraktiven Mädchen, welches Lesbisch ist und sich deshalb schämt und ausgegretzt wird. Louis erklärte während das Musikvideo gedreht wurde: "...there's (a girl) in particular that's really hot, but she is a Lesbian. That's the whole point of the song, like she's so hot, but she doesn't realize it, but we do!". (dt.: "Da ist ein spezielles Mädchen, das ziemlich heiß ist, aber sie ist Lesbisch. Das ist alles worum es in dem Lied geht geht, also sie ist heiß, aber merkt es nicht, doch wir schon!") Lyrics Liam You're insecure, don't know what for You're turning heads when you walk through the door Don't need make-up, to cover up Being the way that you are is enough Harry Everyone else in the room can see it Everyone else but you All Baby you light up my world like nobody else The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell You don't know, oh oh You don't know you're beautiful If only you saw what I can see You'll understand why I want you so desperately Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe You don't know, oh oh You don't know you're beautiful Harry That's what makes you beautiful Zayn So c-come on you got it wrong To prove I'm right I put it in a song I don't know why you're being shy And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes Niall or Harry Everyone else in the room can see it Everyone else but you All Baby you light up my world like nobody else The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell You don't know, oh oh You don't know you're beautiful If only you saw what I can see You'll understand why I want you so desperately Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe You don't know, oh oh You don't know you're beautiful Harry That's what makes you beautiful All Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaa Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaa Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Harry Baby you light up my world like nobody else The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell You don't know, oh oh You don't know you're beautiful All Baby you light up my world like nobody else The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell You don't know, oh oh You don't know you're beautiful If only you saw what I can see You'll understand why I want you so desperately Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe You don't know, oh oh You don't know you're beautiful You don't know you're beautiful Harry That's what makes you beautiful Veröffentlichung "What Makes You Beautiful" debütierte als Nummer 1 in den irischen Single-Charts. Sie hielt sich auf diesem Platz für vier Wochen. Die B-Seite der Single, "Na Na Na", stieg auch in die irischen Single-Charts ein, jedoch nur auf Platz 27. "What Makes You Beautiful" stieg in der sechzehnten Woche nach ihrer Veröffentlichung wieder in die Top-Ten ein und verweilte funfundzwanzig Wochen in den Charts. "What Makes You Beautiful" wurde die 14. bestverkaufte Single 2011 in den irischen Single Charts. In dem Vereinigten Königreich erhielt the "What Makes You Beautiful" die meisten Vorbestellung für eine Sony Music Entertainment Single. Es wurden 82.000 Kopien in den ersten zwei Tagen verkauft und schon am dritten tag stiegen die Verkaufszahlen auf 100.000. Die Single stieg in die UK Single Charts am 18. September 2011 auf Platz eins ein, mit 153.965 Kopien pro Woche. Es waren die höchsten Verkaufszahlen für einen Song im Vereinigten Königreich allein in der ersten Woche, die das Land 2011 hatte. "What Makes You Beautiful" war auf Platz 20, der bestverkauftesten Singles im Jahr 2011, mit 540.000 verkauften Exemplaren. In Deutschland schaffte es "What Makes You Beautiful" nur auf Platz 40 der deutschen Single Charts. Der Song hielt sich 23 Wochen in den Charts. "What Makes You Beautiful" stieg in Australien auf Platz 15 in die Single Charts ein und kletterte in der neuneten Woche auf Platz 7. Die Single wurde für den Verkauf von 210.000 Exemplaren von der Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA) mit dreifachem Platin ausgezeichnt. "Na Na Na" erreichte am 28. November 2011 Platz 84.debuted at number fifteen on the Australian Singles Chart and has since peaked at number seven in its ninth week. In den Single Charts in Neuseeland erreichte die Single Platz 16 und sprang in der folgenden Woche hoch auf Platz drei. In der vierten Woche gelangte sie auf Platz zwei und verbrachte elf Wochen in Folge in den neuseelandischen Top-Ten. In der fünften Woche, nach ihrer Veröffentlichung wurde die Single für 7.500 verkaufte Exemplare von der Recording Association of New Zealand (RIANZ) mit Gold ausgezeichnet und in der neunten Woche, nach 15.000 verkauften Exemplaren, erhielt die Single Platin. In Kanada stieg die Single in die Canadian Hot 100 auf Platz 9 ein und in den digitalen Song Charts sogar auf Platz 2, mit 19.000 Downloads. Die Single wurde von Music Canada (MC) für 40.000 Verkäufe mit Gold ausgezeichnet. In den USA wurde "What Makes You Beautiful" der höchste Neueinstieg in die Hot 100 für einen Künstler aus dem Vereinigten Königreich seit 1998. Die Single stieg in die Billboard Hot 100 auf Platz 28 ein und in den Hot Digital Song Charts auf Platz 12, mit 132.000 verkauften Downloads in der ersten Woche. In den Hot 100 schaffte es die Single bis auf Platz 4. Musikvideo Hintergrund "What Makes You Beautiful" ist das erste Musikvideo von One Direction als Gruppe. John Urbano führte Regie. Es wurde innerhalb von zwei tagen in Malibu, Kalifornien im Juli 2011 gedreht. Worüber es in dem Video gehe äußerte sich Urbano in einem "Hinter den Kulissen"-Feature zum Video: "One Direction, these five guys who are on a road trip meeting up with three of their friends who happen to be girls, and they meet up at the beach." (dt.: "One Direction, diese fünf Jungs, die einen Roadtrip machen, um sich mit drei ihrer Freunde zu versammeln, die zufälligerweise Mädchen sind und sich an einem Strand treffen.") Auftritte Live ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;"|Datum ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;"|Veranstaltung ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;"|Land |- | colspan="4" style="text-align:center;"|2011 |- |10. September |''Red or Black?'' | colspan="1" rowspan="6" style="text-align:center;"|England |- |9. Oktober |BBC Radio 1 Teen Awards |18. November |- |Children in Need 2011 |- |3. Dezember |''The Dome'' |- |4. Dezember |Jingle Bell Ball |- |10. Dezember |''The X Factor'' (Mash-Up mit JLS) | colspan="4" style="text-align:center;"|2012 |- |5. Februar |''Dancing on Ice'' | style="text-align:center;"|England |- |17. Februar |62nd Italian Song Festival | style="text-align:center;"|Italien |- |24. Februar |103.5 KISSFM Coca-Cola Lounge (Akustik) | colspan="1" rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;"|USA |- |12. März |''Today'' |- |27. März |Musique Plus Studios | style="text-align:center;"|Kanada |- |31. März |''Kids' Choice Awards'' | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;"|USA |- |7. April |''Saturday Night Live'' |- |12. August |Abschlussfeier der Olympischen Spiele 2012 in London | style="text-align:center;"|England |- |13. November |''Today'' | rowspan="2"|USA |- |15. November |''The Ellen DeGeneres Show'' Credits *Tom Coyne — Mastering *Carl Falk — Schreiben, Produktion, Programmierung, Instrumente, Gitarre *Serban Ghenea — Mixen *John Hanes — Technisches Mixen *Savan Kotecha — Schreiben *Phil Seaford — Assistenz beim technischen Mixen *Rami Yacoub — Schreiben, Produktion, Programmierung, Instrumente, Bass Veröffentlichungsgeschichte ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;"|Format ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;"|Datum ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;"|Label |- ! scope="row"|Australien | colspan="1" rowspan="18" style="text-align:center;"|Digital | colspan="1" rowspan="18" style="text-align:center;"|11. September 2011 | colspan="1" rowspan="22" style="text-align:center;"|Syco |- ! scope="row"|Belgien |- ! scope="row"|Tschechische Republik |- ! scope="row"|Dänemark |- ! scope="row"|Finnland |- ! scope="row"|Frankreich |- ! scope="row"|Deutschland |- ! scope="row"|Irland |- ! scope="row"|Italien |- ! scope="row"|Niederlande |- ! scope="row"|Neuseeland |- ! scope="row"|Norwegen |- ! scope="row"|Portugal |- ! scope="row"|Rumänien |- ! scope="row"|Spanien |- ! scope="row"|Schweden |- ! scope="row"|Schweiz |- ! colspan="1" rowspan="2" scope="row"|Vereinigtes Königreich |- | style="text-align:center;"|CD Single | style="text-align:center;"|12. September 2011 |- ! colspan="1" rowspan="2" scope="row"|Australien | style="text-align:center;"|Radio | style="text-align:center;"|4. Oktober 2011 |- | colspan="1" rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;"|CD Single | style="text-align:center;"|25. November 2011 |- ! scope="row"|Deutschland | style="text-align:center;"|2. Dezember 2011 |- ! scope="row"|Kanada | colspan="1" rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;"|Digital | style="text-align:center;"|31. Januar 2012 |- | colspan="1" rowspan="3" style="text-align:center;"|Columbia ! colspan="1" rowspan="2" scope="row"|USA | style="text-align:center;"|14. Februar 2012 |- | style="text-align:center;"|Radio | style="text-align:center;"|28. Februar 2012 |- Trivia *Während dem Videodreh wurde Louis zweimal von der Polizei angehalten, weil er zu langsam gefahren ist. *Der Arbeitstitel lautete "You Don't Know You're Beautiful". *Der Song wurde bei Glee von Kevin McHale, Damian Mcginty, Chord Overstreet, Samuel Larsen und Harry Shum in der Folge "Auf einem Ball vor unserer Zeit" gecovert. Die Folge wurde in Deutschland am 1. September 2012 ausgestrahlt. *Der Song ist auf dem Spiel Just Dance 4 Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Single Kategorie:Up All Night